Sleep with me
by Slayers64
Summary: Gon wants to sleep with Killua in the same bed again. Little does he know the torment it brings a hormonal teenage Killua. Aged up characters. Rated M to be safe.


**Author note:**

 **This is my first Killugon fanfiction and honestly, my first fanfic in years. I'm thinking about doing a couple of Killugon one shots and am open to any ideas/requests for stories. Please if you enjoyed reading, leave a review and tell me what you liked and any constructive criticism is also welcomed!**

 **-slayers64**

* * *

 **Sleep with me**

"Eeeeeh?! But why not, Killua?! Why can't I sleep with you this time?" The raven haired boy whined, lips poking out in a miserable pout. This had to be about the 600th time this argument had come up and Killua groaned inwardly. It had been a while since the two of them had shared a bed together. When they were kids, they used to do this sort of thing all the time, often times nearly crashing into bed from exhaustion after a heated pillow fight or wrestling match. It had never been a big deal back then. However, ever since... uh...er...Killua's hormones had kicked in, he tried to avoid sleeping with his raven haired friend as if his life depended on it.

Killua remembered it quite vividly actually, the night that Gon and him had fallen asleep at his Aunt Mito's house, to suddenly awaken to a painfully alert problem in his...ahem...nether regions. He remembered the slow realization as his mind adjusted to waking up, the feel of his best friend's arm draped lazily over his stomach, deep breaths stroking the small hairs on the back of Killua's neck as the slumbering teen slept blissfully unaware. Suddenly Killua was painfully aware of Gon's arm draped casually near the dip of his stomach, right above where his- Killua gulped, his face lighting up like a forest fire, and suddenly it was all too much and Killua flew out of bed, crashing onto the floor with a squeak, with the blanket pulled up to his chin in a desperate attempt to hide his twitching morning wood. Oh and it didn't help that Gon, his best friend had completely freaked out upon waking up to such a sudden surprise. Killua remembered quite painfully how hard it was to convince Gon that he was alright and that he had just rolled off the side of the bed. The spiky haired teen had even jumped out of bed, nearly ripping the blanket off of Killua to make sure he wasn't hurt. That had most certainly been a close call.

The silver haired male sighed outwardly at the memory, placing his face in the palm of his hand as he glared over at the pouting boy through the slits of his fingers.

"I'm just not feeling good is all," Killua lied, running his hand through his unruly hair as he silently prayed that Gon would just drop the subject and-

"Don't lie to me, Killua! You're always lying and saying that you don't feel good when we both know you NEVER get sick!" Gon yelled, hands balling up into twin fists at his side, as he grit his teeth in frustration. Killua flushed at his blatant lie being found out so easily before stuttering over his next words.

"G-geez you idiot, I'm human you know! How would you know I'm not sick?"

"Prove it then!" Gon seethed before catching the snowy haired teen off guard and darting forward. Air rushed out of Killua's lungs as his friend's strong arms grabbed at his own pale wrists before swinging their bodies flush against each other. Eyes the color of ocean waves lit up in surprise, lips poked out in a silent gasp as a cool yet slightly calloused hand stroked his bangs back from his face, palm flush against his forehead. Killua sucked in a breath, embarrassed by their close proximity as Gon tsk'ed in apparent dissatisfaction.

"See, Killua? You are lying! You don't feel warm at all. Just admit it, you're not sick!" Gon pouted, glaring solidly into Killua's cool blue eyes.

Said teen adverted his eyes at the intensity of his friend's gaze, removing the hand touching his forehead, before attempting to push past.

"Okay, yes I was lying, okay?! Yes, you were right! I'm not sick! There, happy now?!" Killua yelled, by now getting genuinely annoyed. He felt trapped. He had run out of pointless excuses to use on Gon but he couldn't wake up to yet another embarrassing morning like the last. He was itching for an out, not wanting his golden eyed companion to sense his obvious discomfort. Gon faltered at that, before signing with a pout.

"It's always a lie with you. Just tell me if I'm annoying you," Gon grumbled unhappily, caramel eyes shifting to the side. At this, Killua's glare faltered, hesitating on the obvious hurt in his companion's eyes, before groaning in frustration.

"Gon. You're not annoying me. Sleeping together is just weird is all..." He shuffled one pale hand behind his head, messing the curled spikes into disarray , his ears tinting pink in embarrassment as he tried to explain himself.

"Why, though?" Gon clicked his tongue as molten caramel eyes stared deeply into cerulean orbs. Killua bristled at this, bringing his palms to fumble at the hem of his shorts, the pink blush on his ears expanding to fill up the expanses of his normally bleached white cheeks. Before he could answer back, Gon continued on, words soft and light.

"I sleep better with you, ya know... And I know you do too. Your face is peaceful when you sleep. So why... why can't we sleep together?" he sauntered off before staring expectantly at Killua.

Killua gulped, palms prickling with sweat as his mind began to race with a plethora of thoughts bombarding his conscience. _'He... stares at me when I'm asleep?'_

"I-idiot! Think about the things you say sometimes! How can you say such embarrassing things?!" By now, the taller of the two's blush had deepened to a harsh red, coloring his normally pale cheeks and nose to a crimson hue. Gon frowned at the inquiry, scratching a finger to his head, tilting his neck to the side in question.

"Killua? What are you blushing for? I'm just telling the truth."

"B-blushing?! I'm not... I mean I, I... Whatever idiot, it's weird to stare at your friends when they're sleeping!" Killua huffed, balling his fists tighter into the soft fabric of his gym shorts, adverting his gaze. He should have known though that Gon simply wouldn't accept such a statement such as that.

"Eh? But why not? You're really cute when you're asleep, Killua." Gon remarked, his smile lighting up the room with its brilliance. Said teen's heart raced at the honesty of the raven haired teen's words, digging his nails harshly into the palms of his hands to still the nervous shaking. ' _Geez, does he even realize what it is that he's saying?'_ Killua thought to himself before bringing one of the balled up fists at his shorts up to his face, to cover up the deepening blush, threatening to take over his entire face like a tidal wave. Killua huffed, spinning on his heel and reaching for the door knob, "Whatever, Gon. I'm gonna go sleep on the couch," he mumbled dazedly. Before he could exit his excited friend's bedroom however, Gon grabbed his arm, effectively reeling him back in.

"You still haven't answered my question. Why can't we sleep together?" Gon pressed, eyes peering curiously up at his friend's. Killua groaned for what felt like the umpteenth time that day, not quite meeting the other boy's glance.

"Because you idiot, we're too old for that shit! We're seventeen now!"

"So? Who says we're too old to sleep together? If it feels right, why does it matter how old we are?" Gon couldn't help but press back. He wasn't quite sure why he was being so pushy, just that for some reason he really liked the pink hues that were adorning his slightly taller friend's face, and that he really wanted to see more of it.

Killua groaned inwardly. No one ever said arguing with an enhancer would be an easy task. From the intensity of the other boy's gaze, Killua could tell this would be no easy feat to convince the other pouting teen.

"Gon. It's weird! It's one thing when we're both twelve years old, but it's totally different when we're seventeen! What part of that can you not gather your thick skull around?!"

Gon if possible, seemed to stick his lip out even further in a pout as his cheeks reddened in apparent anger. He turned away from Killua and marched back over to the bed, sitting down with a huff.

Killua shook his head at the other boy. It was like in all those years apart, the other boy had barely matured at all. The two had been apart for some time now, a few years even, simply exchanging letters and phone calls, meeting up every here and again, but it was just a recent encounter that the two had decided to travel together again, Killua's sister, Alluka tagging along for the ride. Since traveling together again, Killua noticed strange things about Gon that he previously never would have noticed, like how the freckles on his sun kissed cheeks seemed to almost dance when the teen would laugh or smile, or how much taller he had grown, or how his shoulders and chest had broadened out, muscles defined and cramped under tight clothing. He also noticed how his friend's chin had become chiseled with the stubble of puberty, how his voice had deepened to an attractive octave, and how his eyes sparkled with something that would make Killua's heart skip a beat whenever the two boys locked eyes.

"But why is it weird, if it's with you, Killua? You're the only one making it weird here. If we both sleep better when we're together, then it only makes sense to share a bed," Gon reasoned, breaking Killua from his silent thoughts, sitting on the edge of the bed, his legs swinging impatiently, as he scooted to the side and patted his hand for the other boy to sit with him.

Killua sighed in resignation, slowly caving in, but letting out another weak retort when stubbornness refused to subside.

"Don't you get that it's kind of weird for two guys to be sleeping together in the same bed at our age? I mean... it's a little weird, right?" Killua scratched the back of his neck, awkwardly, eyes downcast towards the floor.

"It's not weird if it's with you, Killua..."

The way Gon's eyes pleaded with him, golden brown orbs sparkling , Killua sighed in resolution, worn out and not willing to argue anymore, before he relented.

"Okay, fine... but only since it's your birthday tomorrow. You really need to grow up and learn to sleep alone," Killua grumbled, sitting on the bed and kicking off his shoes, as anxiety seemed to clench at his silent thoughts. _'Shit, shit, shit. What have I gotten myself into?'_

"I win!" Gon exclaimed before tackling the silver haired teen to the bed in a laughter filled hug. Killua squirmed under his hold, huffing as he managed to wriggle free, ears tinting pink once more.

"Go to bed, Gon," Killua whispered before lifting the blanket and laying down. Gon beamed at his friend and nodded enthusiastically before clicking the beside lamp off and following suite, curling up beneath the blanket and huddling close to Killua for warmth, hands curled inwards at his chest before yawning loudly.

"G'night Killua. Neh, thanks for sleeping with me."

Killua bristled at the close proximity and embarrassing words but remained in place. Why couldn't Gon realize how embarrassing his words sounded?

"Go to sleep, idiot," he whispers softly before finally succumbing to sleep.

It happened again. Killua woke up groggily to a sleeping Gon who had somehow during the middle of the night, managed to snuggle up to Killua's chest, warm arms wrapped around his figure, breath falling neatly into the crook of Killua's neck, lips brushing up softly against the hypersensitive skin as he snored away, softly. Somehow Gon's knee had managed to intertwine with the blue eyed teen's legs as well, shifting dangerously close to a certain... ah... problem. Killua flushed an unhealthy shade of pink at his best friend's close proximity, skin bristling from the soft breaths against his neck that made his breath hitch and his stomach summersault. _Damn._ He couldn't move away from Gon to hide his issue down below without waking the slumbering teen.

 _'Shit, shit, shit_ ,' Killua thought, panic racing up his throat as Gon subconsciously nuzzled further into Killua's neck, chin tilting upwards near the awake and alert boy's ears, lips brushing persistently against the sensitive nerves. Killua's breath hitched and he reddened even more than what seemed humanly possible. It was like all of his senses were on high alert and his body felt hot even though he knew it was the middle of winter. His skin prickled with heat as Gon's soft lips brushed his ears and Killua's resolve nearly broke at that. It felt good. Killlua swallowed a moan as Gon's knee came in contact with his painfully alert erection, his gentle breaths still tickling the hairs of Killua's sensitive ears. He swallowed, his ears tinting pink. It shouldn't be like this. It was just two best friends sleeping together... in the same bed...huddled close... too close... is all. He shouldn't feel so hot for his friend. Normal friends... they... don't feel like this... Do they? His thoughts were conflicted as he went back and forth in his head, wanting desperately to get away, while also wanting something more. He realized with a jolt that he wanted to touch Gon, wanted Gon to touch him, wanted to kiss Gon, wanted-

"Fuck..."

Said teen nearly jolted in surprise, freezing at the soft word ghosting his ears.

"Gon?" He whispered uncertainly. It was rare that the older teen would cuss. When no other answer came, he sighed in relief. The other boy was just dreaming is all. Killua gulped uncertainly.

"More..." The sleeping teen mumbled, words nearly incoherent, had they not been pressed so closely to Killua's ears. The snowy haired teen stiffened. He had never heard Gon sleep talk before. 'What is he dreaming about?' Killua wondered silently. Suddenly strong tan arms came up to swing around Killua's neck, pulling him closer, so that the older teen's lips were no longer quite brushing Killua's ears, but now pressed snugly between the space between where his neck and ear meet. Killua shuddered, his heart beat speeding up, as his cock throbbed painfully against the confines of his shorts. When he felt like he couldn't quite possibly take anymore, arms slinging up to push Gon away, a quiet moan slipped from the other teen's lips. Killua froze as the sound rattled his ears, uncertain of what was happening. Suddenly the teen's body quivered, letting out another moan.

"Touch...me..." Killua's eyes shot up towards the sleeping male's, heart beat thumping erratically in his chest. _Great. Just great. Gon was having a wet dream._ Killua licked his lips as anxiety reeled its ugly head, threatening to swallow him whole. His own boner twitched madly at the sounds the other teen was making as he twisted and contorted in his sleep, his hands fisting the material on Killua's shirt. With each and every passing second, Killua became a little more and more undone, breathing picking up in arousal as Gon's knee came up dangerously high, the tip rubbing against Killua's throbbing need in his shorts.

"Fuck, Gon," Killua gritted out, biting his lip, as his hands flexed and relaxed into fists, sweat beading his brow. This was just fucking great. Gon was having a wet dream while Killua as also painfully hard and trapped, unable to get away, least risk waking the slumbering teen. And oh god the sounds Gon was making were music to Killua's ears. He felt dirty. He felt wrong. Here he was getting off to his best friend's pants and moans in his sleep without even being touched. It felt dirty... Friends... they shouldn't... feel this way...

Another painfully loud moan in his ear made Killua gasp as warm breaths panted against his ear. Killua shivered, involuntarily, itching to leave, itching for... more?

"Feels...good...Killua..."

At the mention of his name, Killua froze. When an unexpectedly loud moan followed suite, the snowy haired teen became unraveled, before pushing up suddenly, affectively waking the slumbering teen and swinging his body over top of the shorter male's.

A gasp was heard as Gon's molten lava eyes shot open, surprise evident all across his face as his cheeks remained flushed red.

"K-killua?" He rasped, looking up into cerulean blue.

"Gon. You... said my name," Killua said, eyes unreadable, voice lower and more raspy than usual.

"You... can't do things like that. This is why... I didn't want to sleep together. If-you say my name like that, I-I'll... come undone..." Killua panted harshly, strong, lean arms trembling as his eyes bore down in the slightly older teen's eyes, hands resting on either side of his friend's face. Heart beating a thousand beats per minute, Killua felt himself slipping. He moistened his lips with his tongue, his body quaking, eyes bearing down into the other male's. He felt hot. He felt needy... but for what? Killua wasn't sure he wanted the answer.

"Kil-?" But before the rest of his name exited his mouth, Gon was stopped short as hair the color of starlight danced across his cheeks, as something wet touched his lips.

Killua... Killua was kissing him!

* * *

 **Author note:**

 **Hey everyone, thanks for reading! Sorry for the nasty little cliff hanger there. Ha-ha I just figured it might be nice to divide this story into two chapters instead. Hope everyone enjoyed! Feel free to leave a review and thanks so much! Hope I didn't make Killua and Gon too ooc!**

 **-Slayers64**


End file.
